


Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa (It will lead us to tomorrow)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Plans For The Future, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It was the first time in over four years he was completely alone with her; when he was in Osaka he gladly spent his time with Aya, but there always were his parents or his sister home.He didn’t trust too much his ability to take care of another human being, but if Yui had decided she did, then he was going to do his best.





	Ashita ni tsuzuite yuku no sa (It will lead us to tomorrow)

Yuya was feeling particularly nervous right now.

When that morning his sister had called him, saying she was going to be in Tokyo for her job, he had been quite glad.

He had thought she wanted to have lunch with him, that she wanted to spend time with her little brother, since they hardly ever saw each other.

That was what he had understood from the phone call.

When she had appeared at his door a little before lunch with her daughter in her arms, Yuya had understood things weren’t exactly going to go according to plans.

“Yui!” he said, opening his eyes wide. “Hi! What is she...” he went on, then the kid stretched her arms toward him, making her mother lose balance.

“Oji-chan, oji-chan!” the little girl yelled, fidgeting until he decided to take her in his arms.

“Aya-chan, come here.” he told her, smiling and pressing a loud kiss to her cheek.

He waited for her to kiss him back, then he put her down and watched her run to the other room.

“Yui, what the...” he tried to ask his sister, but she looked apologetically at him and didn’t let him finish.

“Oh Yuuyan, you’ve got to excuse me, but I didn’t know what to do. Mom and dad are working, Yuu is out of town and I didn’t know where to leave Aya. I thought about bringing her along, but since you told me you’ve got nothing to do today I thought it would've been perfect to leave her here with you and come take her this afternoon, before getting back to Osaka.” she explained, in a rush, putting on her best smile. “You have fun with her, don’t you? And she was so happy she was coming to visit her favourite uncle.” she added, trying to buy him off.

Yuya turned his nose up, unsure.

Not that he really needed to make a decision, after all, since his sister seemed to have done that already for him.

“Fine, I’ll take her of her. You... you just go to work, don’t worry.” he said, in an irritated murmur.

“Ah, thanks!” Yui said to him, tiptoeing and quickly kissing his check. “See you later, then! Bye-bye honey!” he yelled then at her daughter, waiting for an answer and then leaving, Yuya staring at her from the doorframe.

Sighing,  he joined his niece in the living room, softly pulling at her ponytail to get her attention.

“Oji-chan, stop it.” she said, pushing his hand away without even turning to look at him.

Yuya smiled, sitting on the couch and watching her run around the room, curious about everything she laid her eyes on.

It was the first time in over four years he was completely alone with her; when he was in Osaka he gladly spent his time with Aya, but there always were his parents or his sister home.

He didn’t trust too much his ability to take care of another human being, but if Yui had decided she did, then he was going to do his best.

He got off the couch, sitting on the carpet, getting close to her and grabbing her, tickling her sides.

Aya laughed, still trying to ignore him and go on doing what she was doing, then she turned to look at him and hit his hands, trying to make him stop.

“Enough, enough!” she yelled, and Yuya laughed of how she was trying to sound serious, while she was still giggling.

He gave her a truce after a few more minutes, looking at her breathing heavily and go back focusing on the pictures on the shelves.

She grabbed a picture of him and Yuri, showing it to him.

“Where’s Yuri-nii?” she asked, tilting her head.

Yuya took the picture from her hands, putting it back on the shelf and picking his niece up, heading toward the kitchen.

“Yuri-nii is working this morning, he said he was going to come back home for lunch. Want to call him, so we can tell him that you’re here and ask him when is he getting back?” he asked, taking his phone and dialling his boyfriend’s number.

“Yes! Give it to me, I’ll talk to him.” she said, taking the phone from his hands.

Yuya watched her wait patiently for Yuri to pick up, and get excited when she heard his voice.

“Yuri-nii! Yuri-nii, it’s Aya. When are you coming back home?” she kept quiet for a while, focused. “Yes, mom’s gone to work and I'm with Yuuyan oji-chan.” she explained, holding the phone with both her hands. “Fine. We’ll be waiting for you.” he said then, hanging up and handing her uncle his phone.

“What did he say?” he asked, letting her down again and quickly checking that there weren’t any open drawers or something with which she could've gotten hurt.

“He said he had finished working and that he’s coming back home. We have to make lunch for him.”

Yuya arched an eyebrow, worried by the perspective of having to cook while the kid was around, but he decided he was going to find a way to keep everything under control.

If his sister did that, it couldn’t be too hard.

“What are we going to cook for him, then?” he asked her, while she brought a finger to her mouth and nibbled on it.

“Omurice.” she suggested. “When we go visit grandma she always cooks omurice, but mom never does that because daddy doesn’t like it. Do you know how to make omurice, oji-chan?”

Yuya nodded, heading toward the fridge to take all he needed, and thinking about how he was going to keep Aya busy in the meantime.

Gathered all the ingredients he needed and put the rice to cook, he gave the kid the bowls with the eggs and mushrooms, letting her stand on a chair and holding her so that she wasn’t going to fall, letting her pour the ingredients in the bigger bowl.

He managed to keep her in check while he put everything in the pan, leaving her at the table with a sheet of paper and a pencil, and he was about to decorate the plates with ketchup when they heard the front door opening.

“Tadaima!” Yuri yelled, joining them in the kitchen.

“Yuri-nii!” Aya said out loud, quickly getting off the chair and going to hug his legs.

“Hi, little one!” he told her, messing with her hair and smiling. “Ah, you’ve gotten even taller than the last time I’ve seen you.”

“Yes. Mommy says I’ve grown up a lot these past months.” she confirmed.

“Try a little harder and you’ll match Yuri-nii then.” Yuya mocked him, getting closer and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Chinen kissed him back but still glared at him, ignoring his comment and picking Aya up, heading to the table.

“These omurices look delicious! Who made them? It can't be Yuuyan, his usually aren't so good.”

Aya fidgeted in his arms, happy about the compliment.

“I helped him. He was never going to make it without me.” she explained, turning to look at her uncle and patting his head, pitying him.

“When the two of you are done making fun of me, we can start eating, how about that?” Yuya told them, going to the living room to retrieve a few cushions to put on his niece’s chair, so that she could eat at the table.

Once they were done eating, Yuri brought the kid back to the living room while Yuya did the dishes.

From time to time he heard them laugh, and he couldn’t help smiling, thinking how much he would've liked something like that to become a habit.

The first time he had brought Yuri in Osaka, he had gotten surprised at how good his boyfriend actually was with kids; he didn’t exactly give off that feeling, and Yuya had been glad to have been proven wrong.

He would've liked, one day, to have a family with him.

He sighed, feeling quite sappy about that, and headed stealthily to the bedroom, standing on the doorframe and seeing Aya drawing something, while Yuri handed her the crayons she needed.

“Yuri-nii.” he heard the kid call him, her eyes on the paper. “Do you love oji-chan?”

Chinen chuckled, nodding.

“Of course I love him.” he confirmed, pulling the little girl closer and pulling at her ponytail like Yuya had done before. “Why do you ask?”

Aya shrugged.

“Because mommy always says that I was born because my daddy and her love each other. And so I was thinking that if you love Yuuyan oji-chan, I could have a cousin to play with, right?”

Yuya held his breath and bit on his tongue, unable to tear his eyes away from Yuri.

The latter got surprised at the girl’s reasoning, but then he smiled and nodded.

“Well, your mom’s right. And perhaps you’re going to have to wait a while, but you will definitely have a cousin to play with.” he told her, softly caressing her head.

“Promise?” Aya asked, handing her pinkie to him.

“Promise.” Yuri replied, while he did the same.

Careful not to make any noise, Yuya went back to the kitchen.

He finished putting away the dishes he had just washed and then he made coffee, having a hard time doing so. He really couldn’t focus.

He didn’t know whether Yuri had said that to make her happy or if he really thought that.

If he did, Yuya couldn’t help feeling happy about the naturalness with which he had answered to the kid.

He knew it was soon to talk about it, so he had never brought that up with him, but the fact that they didn’t talk didn’t mean they didn’t think about it, and that they didn’t both have the same goals for their life together.

The picture in his mind, already so detailed, became even more vivid, almost as if for the first time he managed to think of it as something which could've actually become real.

He was so glad he felt like screaming, hadn't the other two been in the next room.

When the coffee was ready he poured it into two cups, putting them with the sugar and milk on a small tray, then adding a couple of cookies which he was sure his niece was going to appreciate.

He went back to the living room and he stopped, staring at them.

Yuri was lying on the floor, his knees crouched up and his mouth open, his breath heavy.

Aya laid on top of him, her head on his chest and her hands tight on his shirt.

Yuya smiled instinctively, getting closer without making a sound and putting the tray down on the coffee table.

It didn’t matter that it was going to get cold, he had no intention of waking them up.

He grabbed a blanket from the couch, covering them and then lying next to them, bringing an arm around his niece’s back to hug them both.

It was serenity incarnate.

They slept with the same look on their faces, with equally heavy breathing, and they winced the same way when Yuya got next to them.

He leant toward them, pressing a soft kiss on both their foreheads, and the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the smile on both their faces.

That was it.

That was the best picture he had of his own future with Yuri.


End file.
